The Other Me
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Lakukan, Mutsuki, kau tak perlu mengingkari ini semua. Mengingkari kita. Oneshoot UrieMutsu. Genre ketiga : Romance. #PairLangka teruntuk reader yang setia nungguin updatean ane.. ini hadiah pasca hibernasi #PLAK! *hiatus maksud ane, buat kalian. mind to RnR?


" _Kau_ —hanyalah—seorang—pembunuh,"

" _Tidak!"_

"Tanganmu—selamanya—akan—dilumuri—darah,"

"Ti—" mulut Mutsuki dibungkan sepasang tangan dingin tak berdaging.

" _Kau_ hanya lari dari dirimu sendiri, psikopat gila,"

Wajah itu identic dengannya, hanya saja kedua lubang tempat mata seharusnya berada hanya berupa rongga kosong. Senyum tipis wajah itu semakin membuat wajah pucat nan mengerikan itu semakin janggal.

"Hei, Mutsuki. _Kau_ takkan menghapus _kita_ kan?"

* * *

 _ **Ellena Weasley**_

 _ **Presents….**_

 _ **THE OTHER ME**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Ishida Sui- sensei**_

 _ **Tema : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Setting : post Tokyo Ghoul :re chapter 98**_

 _ **Warnings :**_ _ **SPOILER ALERT (BAGI YANG BELUM BACA MANGANYA),**_ _ **typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan)**_ _ **,**_ _ **DLL**_ _ **UrieMutsu Hints.**_

 _ **But still,**_

 _ **I hope you like it**_

 _ **Have a nice reading! \\(^_^)/**_

* * *

Yang ditakutkan Mutsuki kembali terjadi. Ia hanya berjalan di lorong bangsal-bangsal tua. Tempat ia sempat di karantina. Namun… lorong gelap itu penuh tubuh-tubuh tak beraturan, yang hanya Mutsuki sendiri yang tau itu perbuatan siapa. Kucing kecil yang berusaha berjalan walau tubuhnya hanya berupa jeroan-jeoran berdarah, ayah tirinya yang tergeletak dengan wajah setengah hancur, potongan tubuh Torso sang ghoul, dan beberapa tubuh tak utuh lainnya. Lorong itu berujung pada satu pintu. Pintu besi berteralis kecil yang amat ia kenal.

"Ti—tidak mungkin."

Walau berkata begitu ia tetap meraih gerendel pintu berat itu. Yang ia temui hanya seorang wanita berambut hijau pirus sepertinya yang menduduki sesosok tubuh, seorang pria dengan dua titik hitam di mata kirinya. Dada pria itu telah terbelah, darah membuncah disekitar tubuh itu dan tentu saja di sekujur gaun putih yang dikenakan wanita itu, wanita yang sama, wanita kembaran Mutsuki yang tak bermata.

"hihihi… ah, Muuutsuuu…. Pestanya sudah siap." Wanita itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Mutsuki, di tangan kanan nya ia memegang jantung sang pria yang masih berdetak lemah. Sesekali lidah sang wanita tak bermata menjilat darah yang mengalir pelan di lengannya.

Mutsuki sendiri sudah bersiap meraih pisau lemparnya namun yang ia dapati hanya belati kecil senjata di masa lalu nya yang kelam.

"Hei,"

Secepat kedipan mata, wanita itu sudah melayang didepannya sambil meraih dagu Mutsuki. Memaksanya mendongak menghadapi wajah tanpa bola mata itu.

"Kau… apa saja asal jangan dia… kumohon… jangan biarkan…" racau Mutsuki

"Ah, kau tidak sadar? Kau lah yang memahat keindahan ini, Mutsuki. Lihat tangan mu yang menciptakan mahakarya ini. Ahahahaha."

Mutsuki membelalak merasakan tangannya lengket dan berbau amis nan hangat. Ia lah yang kini memegang jantung sang pria.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin."

Wanita itu telah lenyap, namun gaung suara tawa itu bukan semakin menghilang namun malah semakin jelas. Pekak memenuhi seluruh gendang telinga Mutsuki. Mutsuki berjalan gontai menuju tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ia menyaksikan, orang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat kematiannya, terbujur kaku. Wajah itu masih membeku kesakitan. Mata itu… masih menatap kosong, pedih. Seakan menyaksikan orang yang ia percayai malah membunuhnya hanya demi sukacita sesaat. Urie Kuki, dengan dada terkoyak, tak bernyawa, dan mulai dingin, menatap _Mutsuki_.

"TIdak!"

Mutsuki menutup telinga nya, berharap suara tawa keji _nya_ menyingkir dari dalam kepalanya. Namun suara itu malah semakin keras seakan disalurkan lewat stereo. Berdenta-dentam di kepala Mutsuki…

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAK! AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

.

.

"BRUPH."

Urie yang sedang haus di tengah malam dan sedang mengambil air minum langsung tersedak mendengar teriakan rekan satu tim nya itu. Ia langsung meletakkan gelas yang bergegas mendatangi pintu kamar Mutsuki yang berada di bagian rumah yang paling belakang.

Tangannya tak bisa tidak panic mendengar teriakan itu belum berhenti. Ia menemukan kamar itu terkunci. Mengedor dan memanggil nama Mutsuki tidak mempan menghentikan teriakan si gadis itu. Badai menggila di luar, petir sahut menyahut seakan tak rela manusia sedang tertidur nyenyak di kasur mereka. Membuat suara Urie tenggelam dalam irama rancak tetes hujan yang menghantam bumi.

"Ck!" Urie langsung ambil ancang-ancang dan mendobrak pintu kamar si gadis hijau pirus.

Yang ia temukan adalah Mutsuki yang sedang berteriak sementara matanya masih tertutup dalam tidur. Mutsuki menendang, dan mengobrak-abrik penutup kasur nya. Namun matanya tak kunjung terbuka. Urie langsung mencoba menarik bahu Mutsuki hingga terduduk.

"Hoi, mutsuki! Bangun!" seru Urie sambil mengguncang pelan Mutsuki yang masih histeris tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah beberapa guncangan agak kuat dari Urie, mata mutsuki akhir nya terbuka. Namun tatapan nya nanar dan tak fokus. Seakan ia melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia percayai. Urie menepuk pelan pipi mutsuki yang pucat.

"eng…. Eng….." erangan tak jelas itu menggantikan teriakan histeris mutsuki.

"Sadarlah…"bujuk Urie.

Mutsuki hanya balik mentapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Kedua lengan nya masih terkulai di samping tubuh nya.

Urie yang kebingungan terpaku sesaat,

Lalu menarik si gadis hijau pirus dalam dekapannya. Ini cara yang urie ketahui untuk meredakan mimpi buruk, ibunya sering melakukannya saat ia masih kecil.

Mutsuki melebarkan matanya. Lalu erangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi isakan pelan. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher urie. Tangan kirinya yang tadi terkulai disamping tubuh meraih bagian belakang kaos tidur Urie.

Urie membiarkan mutsuki menangis disana. Tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Mutsuki yang bergetar pelan.

"Ssh… Ssh… Tenang… aku disini…" Urie mencoba berkata pelan, namun ia tak bisa memungkiri seberkas rona kemerahan menetap di pipinya.

'jika kau tak segera diam, seisi rumah akan bangun dan ini akan semakin memalukan, huh, mendobrak pintu kamar seorang gadis dan memeluknya di atas kasur… sungguh reputasi yang baik untuk aplikasi pengangkatan pangkatku.' Batin Urie.

Mutsuki masih menumpahkan isakan nya, namun, tanpa Urie sadari,

tangan kanan Mutsuki meraih sebilah pisau dari bawah bantal nya.

Mutsuki sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bayangan kosong di belakang punggung Urie.

 _Mutsuki_ tanpa mata itu ada di sana.

"Lakukan saja. Perlihatkan pada mereka siapa _kita_ sebenarnya."

"Lakukan, Mutsuki. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu lagi bersembunyi dibalik alam sadarmu."

"Lakukan, Mutsuki, kau tak perlu mengingkari ini semua. Mengingkari _kita."_

Mata Mutsuki melebar hilang fokus. Tangan kanannya sudah bersiap mengangkat pisau dapur besar itu di belakang punggung Urie.

" _Maafkan aku, Urie."_ Bisik Mutsuki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam sepersekian detik itu, tiba-tiba waktu melambat. Mutsuki terhenti dua senti diatas punggung urie. Sebuah tangan bayangan kabur menahannya. Torso dengan wajah kalem nya menggeleng pelan sambil mencegah Mutsuki melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Wanita mengerikan itu sudah hilang. Kini hanya tersisa beberapa bayangan berdenyar yang juga menggeleng seakan mencegah mutsuki menusukkan pisau itu ke Urie. Mutsuki mengenali beberapa dari mereka. Tak luput si kucing kecil yang membuka mulut tanpa suara seakan mengeong ikut mencegah Mutsuki.

'kalian…. Jangan…. Jangan berdiri disana seakan memaafkan apa yang telah kulakukan pada kalian…..'

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi, kita akan selalu di sisimu, _Aku¸_ selalu disisimu. Kau tak perlu takut lagi. Bahkan… seperti apapun masa lalumu. Rahasia tergelapmu. Aku akan tetap menerimamu."

Gumaman pelan Urie membangunkan Mutsuki dari dimensi miliknya. Matanya mengabur karena air mata. Mengabur seiring dengan memudarnya sosok-sosok itu. Tangannya kembali terkulai lemas, pisau itu meluncur lepas dari genggamannya. Menimbulkan suara gedebuk pelan yang semakin tak terdengar dikaburkan suara hujan badai. Tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Urie, namun tak sampai mengenainya. Tangan kanannya mengikuti tangan kirinya meraih punggung kaos Urie.

Tangis Mutsuki kembali tumpah. Kini dengan kedua tangan gemetarnya, ia merasakan titik hangat, bukan hanya dari dekapan sang pemuda berambut jelaga. Tapi ia hanya merasakan…. _Rumah_. Ia Pulang.

Dan diliputi hiruk pikuk tetes hujan yang merajam bumi, keheningan mereka menyelimuti hingga _yang pulang_ dan _yang menyambut_ terbuai syahdu dalam malam. Tak sadar dewa penguasa malam menganugerahi mereka keletihan, hingga keduanya memutuskan terbaring di ranjang sempit itu.

"Hem… Akhirnya kau tenang juga, gadis sialan. Hei, mutsu, ini sudah masuk musim hujan. Dan jika setiap kali kau tebangun karena petir, aku harus menenangkanmu seperti ini, aku tidak berani menjamin aku bisa menahan diriku lain kali." Ujar Urie sambil menatap wajah damai gadis yang tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi mereka berdua dan bersumpah takkan peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok, _mungkin_.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A.N**

 **HOLLAAAAAA, JUMPA LAGI DENGAN OE…**

 **ADA YANG KANGEN SETELAH OE HIATUS BERBULAN-BULAN?**

 **Hehehe…**

 **Pertama-tama makasih udah bersedia baca fic ini.. padahal oe tau fandom ini sepi *hiks**

 **Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ngeship mereka pasca baca TG:re episode pelelangan. Dan ini adalah ungkapan kebahagiaan stelah baca episode penyerbuan markas aogiri. (oe malas mengingat chapter berapa, makannya malah inget scene nya doang. #PLAK!)**

 **Mungkin ada yang nggak sreg sih sama pair ini. Tapi plis… dari episode pas pernikahanya yoriko aja udah ketahuan banget tuh kalo urie punya rasa sama mutsuki. Sedangkan mutsuki…. Ah sudahlah…. (*sambil narik kuping nya mutsuki* Inget ooi, si RAJA udah ada yang punya tuh… noleh dikit kek ke Urie. Sayang kan, ganteng2 dianggurin gitu aja…!)**

 **Maafin oe buat beberapa typo yang luput dari mata. Maafin juga kalo kurang mencekam, n ga pantes masuk genre Angst.**

 **But, overall… thank you for coming and read it.**

 **Mind to Review….?**

 **Ellena W**


End file.
